Vein
Vein is a vicious villainous character and long time foe of the Geneforce. While his origins remain complicated, he is also one of the few characters to live for elongated amounts of time and rewrite history with his immense power. Concept and Creation Vein was created (according to the original account) on April 4th, 2009, originally for the site now affectionately named "Old Gen." Created by users Blastion/Immaterialism and Genesis, this alleged hacker and troublemaker was intended to boost activity on the old forum, as well as provide the Geneforce with an alternate enemy other than Lord Chris (who, at the time, was less of an enemy and more of a silly flamboyant villain). This incident heavily divided the user base of Old Gen and caused massive controversy, as the creators still had not exposed the truth of the matter to the other members. Once it was revealed, however (in IRL; no visual or audio record of this event was documented), vet RKRobot launched large amounts of hate at her friends for causing her to worry for no apparent reason. This spawned an unfortunately lost artwork depicting Rocky Kaos screaming at and threatening Wrave the Falchidna for doing such a thing. This is also likely to be where Vein's original appearance came from - a Wrave clone. Capabilities and Powers Vein wields powers which are equivalent to a Demi-god. This was due to the circumstantial occurrence that changed his life forever. Shatterstones Vein holds a total of 2-3 Shatterstone pieces in his possession. They exist within him, for when he was drastically physically mutated beyond compare, they were placed inside of his Spirit, so they cannot be ripped out of his body easily, if at all. * The Stone that Breaks Mortality * The Stone that Breaks the Rules of the Universe * The Stone that Breaks your anus Demi-God's Magic and Extraordinary Powers Vein... actually, other than being really smart, I have no idea if he has any other magical powers. He probably controls the wind and darkness, but that's just a guess. I'd need to know: * Spells * what they do * how he does it * how long they last * what is his max casting rate Personality Vein is one-track-minded. He is completely against any and all distractions, growing to hate his longtime friend for allowing such silliness to continue. Vein is also known to be very dark and disgusting with his humor, preferring to get his kicks by making others' lives miserable. He is also defensive of his actions, setting up traps, walls and blockades to prevent anyone following him once he is on a set path. Occasionally he will slip into insanity, losing his intelligent and well-prepared grip on his plans in favor of something more flamboyant and mindlessly destructive, but this is rare. Vein is also very confident. He knows how much power he has and while he understands that many others are gaining more and more power every day, he feels that he always has the upper leg on the situation by calculating all possible outcomes. History Vein's origins are as mysterious as they come. It is only known that he used to be a loyal ally and potential friend to Lord Shadow Chris, the current ruler of X-17. He refused to succumb to insanity alongside his friend, and sought after death or the removal of his Shattestones. Because the dark mage refused to help him, Vein turned on his allegiance and went solo like a pissed off band member. Other Appearances Broken Genesis - The Pre-Verse Because the Universe of Broken Genesis is the same verse that began the rewriting of the current Prime Verse, Vein crossed from this Universe into the next one. In BG, Vein desired to make himself more powerful by using his cronies and the Kronos Stone - one that alters reality and time itself. While all of his allies were slowly being picked off by the heroes of the then-much-larger-Geneforce, Vein finally obtained such a powerful item and finished off the others. Genesis was the only one to hear of Vein's true ultimate plan, and watched as the world around him vanished into a mass of pixelated nothingness. One-Off Comics Taken less than seriously, Vein is more of a joke in these kinds of comics, appearing for shock value or inside-joke humor. Many of these include his well-known "Raep Face" and he is accompanied by Peace, his only apprentice. Vein appears as a pervert, stalker, creeper who offers candy to children and a general douchebag to others who are featured in the comic. April Fools Day, 2015 Vein returned to the forums (NewGeneforce) and textually assaulted the website by changing many common words and phrases (and, what, the, character names, etc.), profile content and the site's banner to silly and naughty, Vein-related subject matter. While many found this surprise humorous, others weren't fond of the prank and again, thought the site was under attack by a mysterious force. The "attacker" was later revealed to be disguised as the one who hated Vein the most: RKRobot. The altered text still exists today in the form of a saved text document, even though the forums had been reverted on April 2nd and 3rd next day to their original state. Relationships Family * ??? Friends * Lord Chris (at first) * Peace (apprentice) Rivals * Lord Chris (over time) * Genesis Enemies * The Navitarians (blames them for ruining his life) Geneforce * Genesis of the Wind * Blastion Brimagh * Xanthos Ailuro * Rocky the Robot * Luna Matarex Trivia * Vein was first depicted as a member of Kingdom Hearts' Organization XIII, sharing the same black cloak, zippers, chains and strings as the mysterious team. This was ironically the same age as when Lord Chris was still classified among the Heartless, another type of creature from Kingdom Hearts. * The "Vein Raep Face" meme that occasionally and literally rears its ugly head began with a simple one-page comic finally displaying Vein's face. With a large, eerie smile, lowered eyelids and tiny red pupils, this face is one of Vein's most recognizable actions. ** This face has been not only depicted in several one-shot comics thereafter, but also in icons, banners and various trollish images. Category:Characters Category:Villains